Warriors Orochi 3/DLC
=PlayStation 3= Pre-Order Bonus Pack Santa themed outfits for three characters. ;Cost *Free Wangyuanji-mo2-santa.jpg|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari-mo2-santa.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Daji-mo2-santa.jpg|Da Ji Treasure Box Weapon Consumers who purchase the Treasure Box version of the game receive an exclusive weapon for Ma Chao. MaChao-Weapon-DLC-WO3.PNG Dengeki Playstation bonus Purchasing Dengeki Playstation's 509th magazine issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Da Ji. They are decorated with the magazine's mascot, Politan. Mo2-dengekips-politandajioutfit.jpg Mo2-dengekips-politandajiweapon.jpg Sandaime J Soul Brothers Collaboration Purchase the group's song, NEW WORLD, from Chaku Utafull to obtain an exclusive downloadable serial code for an outfit for Lu Xun. They are J Soul Brothers themed items. Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun01.jpg Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun02.jpg Costume Pack 1 Costumes for characters who are in the SW1 section of the character select screen with the main costumes they wore in Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Kunoichi gets her alternate costume since her default design already appears in-game. ;Cost *Free Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Yukimura Sanada Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sw1alt.jpg|Kunoichi Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Costume Pack 2 Costumes for characters who are in the SW2 section of the character select screen with the main costumes they wore in Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Characters who didn't appear in the aforementioned games use the alternate outfits introduced in Warriors Orochi 2 or Musou Orochi Z instead. ;Cost *Free Ina-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ina Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Nagamasa Azai Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Costume Pack 3 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Sun Shang Xiang costume for Ayane. ;Cost *100 yen Ayane-ssxoutfit.jpg Costume Pack 4 Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 collaboration Zhao Yun costume for Ryu Hayabusa. ;Cost *100 yen Ryu-zhaoyunoutfit.jpg Costume Pack 5 Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes for characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *Free Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Costume Pack 6 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. ;Cost *200 yen Caocao-wo3-dlc-dw3.jpg|Cao Cao Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Xiahou Dun Sunshangxiang-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang Machao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Ma Chao Simayi-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sima Yi Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Yuan Shao Stage Pack 1 Two comical scenarios. "The Battle of Treating Drunkards" is a festive battle for wine with the heavy drinkers in the series. "Dying Warriors of Nanzhong Battle" entails a scenario to rescue an isolated Guo Huai. Meng Huo and his army mistake the pale warriors as the undead, forcing the party to fight for their escape. Clearing this scenario set lets a spear and gauntlet be unlocked for characters' usage. Includes the following four songs with this pack: #PENTACORED - Warriors Orochi #DECISIVE BATTLE!! - Warriors Orochi 2 #PANDORA (Brass Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #ANTISPECTER - Warriors Orochi ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc01-01.jpg|The Battle of Treating Drunkards WO3-dlc01-02.jpg|Dying Warriors of Nanzhong Battle Stage Pack 2 Two original scenarios. The "Ninja Contest" is a battle starring Yoshitsune and other ninja characters as they work together to dispatch their foe. The "White Hood Alliance" has characters wearing a white hood team up to dispatch evil. Clearing this scenario set unlocks a sword for Zhou Tai and a large axe for characters' usage. Includes the following four songs with this pack: #The Last Battle - Dynasty Warriors 7 #EVE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SLASH THE DEMON - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc02-01.jpg|Ninja Contest WO3-dlc02-02.jpg|White Hood Alliance Stage Pack 3 Two original scenarios. They are both called "The Strange Story from Another World". The first one focuses on a contest between Musashi and Nemea at Nanzhong. The second stage lets players relive Nemea's memories of his life back at the land fused with his home, Kyushu. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new weapon for Ayane and a new bow for characters' usage. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #SEASON IN CHINA -AZURE DRAGON- from Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #FAR ASIAN FANTASIA from Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #CHANGE THE WORLD from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends #Heart of the Rebirth from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc03-01.jpg|The Strange Story from Another World 1 WO3-dlc03-02.jpg|The Strange Story from Another World 2 Stage Pack 4 Two original scenarios. "Warriors of Mercy" stars Ieyasu and Liu Bei as they protect the peasantry and help the Oda troops fight against Dong Zhuo. "Dong Zhuo's Ambition" gives Dong Zhuo a chance to create his paradise of beautiful women. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear and bombs for characters' usage. Four music tracks are included with this pack: #A WAYS AWAY from Dynasty Warriors 6 #Heart of the Growth from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #MEMORIES from Dynasty Warriors 5 #SPRING OF THE EAST from Dynasty Warriors 6 ;Cost *100 yen WO3-dlc04-01.jpg|Warriors of Mercy WO3-dlc04-02.jpg|Dong Zhuo's Ambition Stage Pack 5 Three original scenarios. "Fight to Get Married" lets the male characters propose to their defeated female opponents. "Battle for the Righteous Monarch" lets Sima Zhao vent his frustrations on Motonari with Zuo Ci's guidance. "Sword and Shield Conflict" pits sword and shield fighting characters in a large brawl. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new sword, a new fighting sword, a new set of twin swords for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #AVENGING BATTLE from Dynasty Warriors 4 #Twin Ax from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #IGNITION from Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue 2 from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #Battle of Kawanakajima from Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc05-01.jpg|Fight to Get Married Wo3-dlc05-02.jpg|Battle for the Righteous Monarch Wo3-dlc05-03.jpg|Sword and Shield Conflict Stage Pack 6 Three original scenarios. "Animal Rescue" lets the party save an apparent group of animals in distress. "Stolen Treasure" features Sima Shi as he tries to retrieve a certain precious item. "Internal Skirmish" is a fight between the men and women in the game. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new set of claws, a new lance, a new giant axe for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #MY BAD FELLOW from Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE WALL OF FATE from Dynasty Warriors 4 #NIGHT RAID from Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #Lightning and Blitz -Okehazama- from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #SACRED GROUND Ver.2 from Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc06-01.jpg|Animal Rescue Wo3-dlc06-02.jpg|Stolen Treasure Wo3-dlc06-03.jpg|Internal Skirmish Stage Pack 7 Three original scenarios. "Fight for a Theme Song" lets the party choose an appropriate musical theme for Keiji; this is the only DLC scenario which doesn't allow players to change the battle's song. "Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption" gives players another chance to avenge Lu Bu's humiliation to Nezha. "Battle to Enlighten with Friendship" has Nezha and Nu Wa not trust humanity. They can apparently learn to love them through this battle. Completing this scenario set unlocks a new spear, a new wand, a new club for characters' usage. Five music tracks are included with this pack: #O ar Quante from Dynasty Warriors 7 #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE from Dynasty Warriors 3 #Male Roar from Dynasty Warriors 7 #Okehazama ~KATANA Mix~ from Samurai Warriors: Katana #Thousand Suns from Dynasty Warriors 7 ;Cost *200 yen Wo3-dlc07-01.jpg|Fight for a Theme Song Wo3-dlc07-02.jpg|Lu Bu's Fight for Redemption Wo3-dlc07-03.jpg|Battle to Enlighten with Friendship Stage Pack 8 Original scenarios. ;Cost *200 yen Stage Pack 9 Original scenarios. ;Cost *200 yen Music Pack 1 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Speed category. #Shukku -Soku- (Fast Drive -Speed-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 2 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Technique category. #Chouyaku -Waza- (Jump -Technique-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 3 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Wonder category. #Genwaku -Sen- (Bedazzle -Wonder-) ;Cost *100 yen Music Pack 4 New music track for the game created by sound directors and music composers. This particular song was composed by the sound director, Koike, and is inspired by characters in the Power category. #Shiretsu -Chikara- (Extremity -Power-) ;Cost *100 yen Wallpaper Set 1 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set. Uses characters in the SW 1 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 2 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set. Uses characters in the SW 2 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 3 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set with new wallpapers for characters who weren't in the aforementioned title. Uses characters in the SW 3 category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 4 Wallpapers dedicated to the collaboration characters. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 5 Additional wallpaper titled "Hydra Invasion". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 6 Additional wallpaper titled "Light of the Famous House". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 7 Musou Orochi Z wallpaper reuse set with special bonus wallpapers. Uses characters in the Wei category. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper Set 8 Additional wallpaper titled "The Duel". ;Cost *20 yen Wallpaper Set 9 Additional wallpaper titled "As She Says...". ;Cost *20 yen Avatar Icons Avatar icons of the following characters: Zuo Ci, Da Ji, Taigong Wang, Sun Wukong, Fu Xi, Nu Wa, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kiyomori Taira, Himiko, San Zang, Benkei, Kaguya, Susanoo, Ne Zha, and Shuten Dōji. ;Cost :50 yen each Update 1.01 *Adjusts attack range for all characters. *Fix freezing bug while soft reseting before a battle. *Fix freezing bug during Susanoo's attacks. *Includes the following music tracks. **SAMURAI SCANNERS **OPTIC LINE **FUSION!!! **LIMPID LUSTER =XBox 360= Stage and Music Pack 1 Includes Stage Pack 1~4 and the first original song pack. ;Cost :400 MSP Stage and Music Pack 2 Compiles Stage Packs and the second original song pack. ;Cost :400 MSP Costume Pack 1 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *240 MSP Category:Downloadable Content